


akaashi keiji can't hear

by Storylover0513



Series: bokuaka stuff [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou is Bad at Feelings, Deaf Akaashi Keiji, Editor Akaashi Keiji, First Kiss, First Love, Firsts, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: akaashi keiji can't hear, but it's not until he meets bokuto koutarou that he wishes he could
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori
Series: bokuaka stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926472
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	akaashi keiji can't hear

[ _first meeting_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nml-_YE2OU)

At 7 and 8, Akaashi Keiji meets Bokuto Koutarou for the first time. Akaashi is sitting under a tree, hiding from the harsh summer heat, picking at weeds and flowers. He's at peace before a boisterous boy runs towards him, excited about seeing a kid around his age. 

Akaashi processes the thudding vibrations ever imminent and looks up to find a boy sporting an abnormal hairdo. It's mostly white with black streaks at the roots. Bokuto approaches the hearing impaired boy and starts to ask questions. 

"How old are you? What's your name? Are you in primary school? How come I've never seen you at all?" 

Akaashi's face turns to a confused complexion, and Bokuto catches onto the boy's discomfort. He stops speaking. Akaashi notices and pulls out a small notebook and pen his mother had given him. She had said to use it to communicate with people, though the stoic boy never thought it would do him any good. Finally, having a use for the abundance of paper he scribbled, 

聞こえない

(I can't hear.) 

From the looks of it, Bokuto seemed to mutter a "sorry." 

Silence engulfed the areas around the two kids, something Akaashi was awfully used to. Then, Bokuto put his palm forward, asking for the note and pen. Akaashi slowly handed the boy his present, intrigued by what he wanted to do next. With his tongue sticking out, he writes, 

大丈夫！友達になりたい？

(That's okay! Want to be friends?) 

Bokuto's writing was almost incomprehensible, but Akaashi could make out "friends" from the jumbled print. The younger boy looked at Bokuto; his mouth was slightly agape. He's never had friends before; the majority of kids his age were bothered by Akaashi's disability. "What's the point?" he felt most kids asked when given up the choice of becoming close. Akaashi couldn't hear them, nor did he know how to communicate with them. It led him to think that he was in the wrong, that there was something utterly wrong with him. 

Bokuto took a seat next to the junior and handed him the notebook back, waiting for what Akaashi had yet to say. 

Akaashi thought a little before writing on the paper. His note was significantly smaller than his last; the abnormal boy's handwriting was large and filled up most of the space. 

あなたの名前？

(Your name?) 

Bokuto quickly grabbed the pen and paper, their hands making brief contact. 

木兎 光太郎

Akaashi began to write down his name in response to the newly acquired information. 

赤葦 京治

He wrote his name swiftly and clearly. When Bokuto made no movement, Akaashi turned to look at him. What he saw was fascinating, to say the least. He was met with a huge smile, more immense than what he's ever seen. Although Bokuto was missing some teeth, Akaashi didn't question the genuineness of the gesture.

The younger boy went to give his own smile, though it was smaller and more reserved. With this, Bokuto's beam enlargened. Suddenly, his head turned in answer to his mother calling for him. Akaashi, who was confused as to why he stopped smiling, followed Bokuto's eyes to see a woman frantically making their way over to the two boys. 

"Oh, Koutarou! There you are, I was looking all over for you!" 

"I'm right here, mama!" Bokuto acknowledged. 

The mother released her anxious face and replaced it with a more tender one. She looked down and noticed the boy sitting on the grass. He went back to picking at the grass; he was shy. Akaashi's mother had eluded to the fact of not talking to other adults, and especially not making his disability noticeable. 

She leaned towards the junior, asking, "And who might this handsome boy be?" 

Akaashi didn't look up; he couldn't hear her. Though, he knew she was talking to him.

Bokuto tugged at his mother's skirt, "Mama! He can't hear!" 

"Oh!" the older woman backed away. 

Bokuto looked down at Akaashi when he finally decided to show his face and smiled. Akaashi felt better with the smile. He didn't want to face the adult yet. 

"Well, we can't stay any longer. It's almost dinnertime; say goodbye to your friend, Kou." 

Bokuto nodded, kneeling down to meet Akaashi. Wrapping his arms around the deaf boy, he squeezed him close. Akaashi let out a puff of air, his hands still at his side. Bokuto started to pat his back, and Akaashi followed suit. When the older boy released his grasp and stood up to follow, Akaashi's eyes fluttered open. 

Bokuto waved goodbye exuberantly and jogged to catch up with his mother. Akaashi watched him go, slightly lifting up his arm to give a curt farewell. 

He went back to picking at the grass, wondering if he would see the boy again. He also wondered if his mother had finished buying them food from the nearby vendor; he was getting hungry.

After the short encounter, Akaashi went to the park and sat at the same spot every day, waiting for Bokuto to appear and give him another one of his smiles again. He wasn't lucky; Bokuto didn't appear. Time accumulated, and it had been a saddening three weeks since Akaashi saw the double toned boy. He was steadily losing hope, and his mother was starting not to believe the tale of the boy named Bokuto Koutarou. Once he brought himself under the tree, he told himself this was his last trip. 

As he picked at the weeds, a force trampled Akaashi to the ground. 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto screamed as he hugged him. 

Akaashi couldn't hear Bokuto call his name, but he knew who it was nevertheless. He patted Bokuto's back, mirroring what the older boy did the last time they were in this position. They hugged for what seemed like minutes before Bokuto pulled away. He fetched for his pocket and pulled out his own notebook and pen. Akaashi smiled at the gesture. 

_Akaashi! I missed you so much! My mom wouldn't let me come to the park, so I had to trick her into thinking I was going to a friend's house._

As Akaashi read the note, his face blanked. This wasn't good. What would he do if he got in trouble with an adult who he barely knew. Would his own mother get mad? She was already opposed to Akaashi religiously coming to the park to meet whoever. 

Akaashi wrote, 

_Bokuto-san, it isn't okay to lie to your parents._

Watching for Bokuto's reaction as the older boy read the note washed away any unsteadiness Akaashi was feeling. His lips jutted, and he gave a whine, from what it looked like. Akaashi's mouth crept into a small smile; oh, how he missed him. 

_Did you miss me, Akaashi?_

Akaashi nodded and was awarded a signature, Bokuto Beam. 

The volleyball Bokuto had brought with him rolled from behind him, and Akaashi reached for it, stopping it from traversing down the hill. He points to the ball, giving Bokuto a confounded expression. Bokuto, happy to explain, quickly jots down, 

_This is a volleyball! I brought it so we could play! I saw some older kids using it, so I learned how to play! I'll teach you!_

Bokuto wrote down three numbers and jotted next to each number, bump, toss, and spike. He pointed to number one, and Akaashi nodded, watching intently. Bokuto bumped the ball steadily, and it landed right back in the center of his arms. Then he demonstrated a set and finally a spike. Though it wasn't great, Akaashi thought he looked cool doing it. 

The younger boy stood up to join Akaashi, and they started bumping the ball back and forth. The more they played, the more Bokuto's smile started to show itself. He looked happy. After they tired themselves out, they returned to the tree, writing to each other. 

_I'm learning JSL._

Bokuto wrote back, 

_What's that?_

Akaashi started motioning with his hands, and Bokuto watched, entranced. He was citing the alphabet, Akaashi told him. He knew how to do that and form short sentences. 

_I wanna learn too! So that I can talk to Akaashi._

Akaashi was taken aback, red filling his face. He was still shaken that Bokuto continued wanting to be friends with him. Akaashi was slow at times and mostly unresponsive. He only ever opened up to Bokuto for the short time they've known each other. Something about the loud boy made Akaashi feel warm.

_We can learn together, so we can talk to each other better._

Bokuto nodded and suggested,

_You can teach me the alphabet._

Akaashi vigorously nodded, and he began to teach his friend how to say the letters with your hands. Surprisingly, Bokuto caught on quickly, and before they parted ways, he had learned the whole alphabet. 

Bokuto waved as they reached the exit of the park. Their homes were in opposite directions, so they couldn't stay and walk with one another.

"Goodbye," Akaashi signed, a small smile on his face.

Bokuto's eyes widened, and he copied Akaashi's hands in a sloppy, "goodbye." 

Akaashi nodded, and they walked home. 

* * *

_first communication_

At 9 and 10, Bokuto and Akaashi were able to pull off full-fledged conversations by signing. 

Over a year has passed since the inseparable friend's first meeting. Ever since their resolution of learning JSL, they've practiced nonstop. They're not near fluent, but it's enough to carry on meaningful conversations. It's also the first time Bokuto was seen in the Akaashi household. For the majority of their acquaintance, the two boys had been meeting under the blossom tree at the park. 

The day was mediocre, and they had brought along studying tools. However, it was devastatingly windy, and some of their study packets had been blown away by the wind. 

"Maybe we should study at your house, Akaashi!" Bokuto signed. It was better for them, of course, but it would also give him a chance to see how Akaashi lived. 

The younger boy didn't like talking about himself, let alone his life at home. Though there was nothing wrong with his domestic life, he felt he didn't have a reason to share the exact details with his only friend. Cautiously, Akaashi agreed to the idea, and they made themselves over to his house. 

Akaashi and his mother lived in a traditional, big house, a couple of miles away from the park. Bokuto was caught-off by the size of the house. He wondered if Akaashi was secretly wealthy.

Akaashi opened the door and led Bokuto through the house. They took off their shoes. The younger boy led his friend over to the living room and gestured for him to stay. Akaashi walked over to the office where he knew his mother would be working and flicked the lights on and off, signaling that he was home. When he returned to the living room, Bokuto had made himself comfy, figuring out how to work the modern TV and spreading their resources across the floor. 

Akaashi went to sit across from him.

It wasn't long before his mother interrupted them. 

She made her way to the living room and didn't expect another boy in her home. She smiled at Bokuto then signed, 

"Is that your friend you've been telling me about?" 

"Yes. He wanted to come over to study." 

Bokuto got up and bowed, "Hello, Akaashi-san, it's nice to finally meet you." 

"Well, aren't you polite?" Akaashi's mother smiled, "it's nice to meet you too, Bokuto-kun. Though, I didn't think you were real?" 

"Eh?!" Bokuto whined. 

The mother laughed, and Akaashi wished he could hear it. He wished he could hear a lot of things like the whine Bokuto did when he was told the unbelievable. Or the victory catchphrase he adopted when a volleyball play went right. 

Akaashi's list of things he wanted to hear grew every moment he spent with Bokuto Koutarou. 

"Yes, Keiji has never had a friend before, so I was shocked to hear he made one." 

"Wow! I'm his first friend."

She chuckled before signing to Akaashi, "Would you like some snacks?" 

Akaashi nodded before replying, "Apples, please." 

They munched on the apples, and Bokuto began to make conversation. "Why don't you have friends, Akaashi?" 

Akaashi finished his apple quickly. He was scared of questions like these, especially when he was asked by relatives. He thought that if Bokuto asked, it wouldn't be as scary, but he still felt his heart dropped as he watched the sentence form. 

"It's hard," he began. 

"Why is it so hard? You're super likeable!" 

"People don't like that I can't hear." 

"Well, they could try, right? I tried!" 

"You're nice, some people aren't. People think that I'm not right," Akaashi finished sighing before he looked down. He had finally said it; he never thought that he wasn't _right;_ he was just different from the rest. He liked to think of himself as unique. That he had something others didn't. Akaashi could block out annoying noises, while other people couldn't. Akaashi could save himself from long conversations. 

Akaashi Keiji can't hear, but he thinks it's an advantage, sometimes.

Bokuto frowns; he was unaware of Akaashi's struggles. He thought Akaashi was cool; braving the world without hearing seemed like a resilient task. The fact that his younger friend could do it without showing weakness, made him admire Akaashi. This was his first time seeing Akaashi so down, which he didn't like. 

Before Akaashi could dig himself an even bigger grave, Bokuto tapped on his shoulder. 

"I think you're better than right! You're like a star!" 

Funny how Akaashi had concluded Bokuto was a star way before the older boy. Akaashi watched Bokuto's hands as he finished his affirmation then looked up at him. He was smiling again, even larger than when he first saw it. Akaashi frowned before tears started pricking at his eyes. He attempted to wipe them away, but they fell at even bigger rates.

Bokuto's eyes widened. He was shocked; the boy usually wore a stoic face around everyone, save for a few small smiles. He had never seen him cry before. 

"Akaashi?" he had asked, forgetting to sign. 

Bokuto made his way over to him and sat beside him, patting his back. He waited for him to stop crying. Everything Akaashi did was silent, even his cries were silent. Now that Bokuto thinks about it, he has never heard Akaashi make any noise. 

When Akaashi stopped crying, he obscured his face. He was too embarrassed to face Bokuto, so he looked down. The older friend understood, turning his attention to the TV that was playing some random anime. Akaashi's inner monologue was going crazy; he berated himself for crying in front of Bokuto. However, the gratification of sharing his struggles won over the sheepishness. 

"I think you're a star too, Bokuto-san," Akaashi signed. 

Akaashi Keiji can't hear, but he wishes he could listen to the laugh Bokuto expressed when he watched Akaashi's hands. 

* * *

_first separation_

At 11 and 12, Akaashi and Bokuto are properly separated for the first time. 

Bokuto has had problems at home surrounding his two parents. Lately, they've been fighting a lot, and every time one of the fights gets bad, he runs to Akaashi's house. This time around, they finally decided to file for a divorce. Bokuto's heard of divorces, and how it doesn't go well for the child. In the end, the kid has to make a choice. Bokuto Koutarou has never been good at making decisions. 

His father left the house, and Bokuto was told to live with him for a month. For several reasons, this didn't sit right with the boy. The place his father had chosen to live was hours away from Akaashi, and he couldn't bear to be apart from his friend, not during these times. 

Before Bokuto had to leave, he and Akaashi met at the famous cherry blossom tree. Winter was approaching, and Akaashi was wearing a new jacket that almost enveloped him completely. 

Akaashi was saddened to hear the news, but he understood it wasn't his place to complain. 

"When will you be back?" Akaashi asked. 

"I won't be back for a month! It totally sucks!" 

Akaashi nodded, calculating which day a month from now would be. Bokuto continued to complain, forgetting to sign, but Akaashi was used to it. He somehow found comfort in the way Bokuto felt comfortable with him to sometimes forget. 

"We could write to each other," Akaashi suggested. He was running out of options; they obviously couldn't call each other. It would be devastatingly one-sided. 

Akaashi's list of disadvantages gained another victim. 

"Don't beat yourself up, Akaashi. We'll find a way to communicate!"

Akaashi nodded. 

When Bokuto left with his father, Akaashi's life seemed quieter than before. When he was with the older boy, he heard a still hum. Now that Bokuto was gone, that prominent noise was gone. He never realized how much of a daily aspect it was to him. Bokuto had promised he would write first, so he waited. 

Akaashi picked up volleyball again and even joined a club in Bokuto's resilient favor.

While separated from Akaashi, Bokuto played volleyball and studied JSL. He could proudly admit that he was utterly bored without his favorite person. He didn't realize how dependent they were on each other. He was waiting for his father to buy envelopes and stamps so he could write to his friend. Sometimes, Bokuto wishes Akaashi could hear so they could call each other and talk for hours. He quickly retracted the thought, however, because it would go against his admiration towards the younger boy. 

The days he's been in Sendai with his father, Bokuto shares what he's been doing. He tells him about Akaashi and how cool he is. He tells him of his passion for volleyball and how he wants to be professional when the time comes. His father listens; he hadn't seen his son in a while and was well out of the loop when it came to him. 

Though Bokuto had an amicable relationship with his father, it wasn't as strong as the bond he shared with his mother. The majority of memories Bokuto kept of his father was him angrily leaving the house after a draining altercation. Some were when they actually bonded over things, like sports and such. 

"Kou, you know I love you, right?" 

"Eh? Why'd you become all sappy?" Bokuto belches.

His father smiles before continuing, "I know I haven't been the best father, and I apologize." 

"It's okay, dad. Not everyone is meant for each other," the son nods. Bokuto had always been emotionally intelligent, helping Akaashi when he didn't want to be a star. Comforting his mother after her heart was broken time and time again by the man before him. He understood people; it was his own superpower, Akaashi liked to say. 

"You struggled, didn't you?" his father grimaced.

Bokuto gave a sympathetic smile, "I forgive you. Akaashi has helped a ton." 

"The deaf boy?" the man's eyebrows arch.

"Yes, he's my bestfriend. When I'm near him, I don't feel as stuck in between the two of you guys," he explains. 

The older Bokuto looks down at the floor and gives a short smile. Having heard this talk before, he snorts- young love; a curse and a blessing. 

Bokuto went to unpacking the envelopes and stamps. 

"Dad? How do you write to someone you miss?" Bokuto asks. 

"Well, kiddo. You can start by asking how they've been," he provides.

Friday morning and Akaashi is up bright and early. He knows the mailman comes around during this time. He peeks out his window, searching if the flag has been placed back down. Creeping down the stairs, he quietly opens the door and bounds for the mailbox. He grabs the bills and newspaper, prioritizing a letter from Bokuto. When he finds it his face lights up. 

Bokuto's name is scribbled on the front, and his name is addressed right under it. He quickly returns to the house and places everything else on the table near the door. He skips stairs to get to his room and quietly shuts the door. He sits on his bed and rips away at the paper. When he retrieves the letter inside, he smiles at the sloppy handwriting. It's been years, yet Bokuto's print is as bad as it was that one fated day. 

_Dear Akaashi,_

_How are you? Are you doing okay? I'm doing fine over here in Sendai, but there's nothing to do! It's all countryside! Don't worry, though, I'll be back soon, then we can talk lots!_

Akaashi sighs, thumbing at the letter; he really misses Bokuto. 

_I've been practicing my signing ever since I left; I could be better than you! I hope you're practicing volleyball! I wanna hit your new and improved tosses when I get back. My father knows about you now. I think he likes you. He even helped me write this letter. I told him that whenever I'm with you, Akaashi, I truly feel at home. He did a strange, little laugh. I'm not sure why he laughed, though!_

Your favorite person,

Bokuto Koutarou

Akaashi covered his ears; they were scorching hot, and he felt bashful. He felt like Bokuto had no filter on things he implied. Was he really his home? It was reasonable; they'd known each other for over four years. They were inseparable, everything they did together. 

He read the letter over and over again. He gave his real first; big smile, teeth, and all. 

_I'm at home with you too, Bokuto-san._

Akaashi is in a good mood for the rest of the week. Whenever he's asked why by his mother, he turns red and covers his ears again. The older Akaashi gives her son an all-knowing smile each time she asks. It's odd yet comforting seeing her platonic son sport such emotions. Ever since the charming Bokuto came along, her son has been nothing but an angel. He used to look so sad before the boy came along. 

Lately, the two mothers have been catching up and bonding over the lack of men in their lives. They both wanted to surprise their sons. Bokuto was supposedly returning to Tokyo next week, but Mrs. Bokuto insisted he returns to Tokyo by tomorrow. Though the two Bokuto's weren't on equal terms, they still wanted what was best for their son, and that was Akaashi. 

When Bokuto heard he would be returning home tomorrow, he was more than ecstatic. He hadn't seen Akaashi in over 4 weeks; it was longer than the one time they couldn't meet for 3 weeks years back.

He had packed the clothes he needed and was escorted to the Shinkansen by his father. His dad gave him a firm hug, and Bokuto patted his back.

"Bye, dad! Don't get too lonely," the younger boy laughed. 

His dad laughed and ruffled his hair, "I won't. Tell Akaashi I said hello for me, okay?" 

Bokuto nodded as he boarded the subway. 

The whole trip, he watched from the window as the countryside turned more urban as he progressed closer and closer to his hometown. The night before he left, his mother let him in on the surprise they were to pull on Akaashi. It was an early birthday present; his birthday was a day away. He was eager to see the face of shock on Akaashi's face when he showed up at his house. 

When he finally reached his local station, he hurriedly grabbed his things to meet with his mother. He gave her a crushing hug; he missed her as well. 

"Did you grow while you were away, Kou?" his mother asked, laughing. 

Bokuto beamed as he got attention from his mom. 

"My boy is growing so fast," she jerked at fake tears, and they laughed together.

Bokuto was bouncing on the balls of his feet as they drove back to their house. His mother had explained that he should pack for a sleepover at Akaashi's. They had never had a sleepover, and he warmed at the idea of staying with Akaashi later than they usually were accustomed to. 

The drive to the younger boy's house felt like hours. His mother smiled as she watched her son snatch his seatbelt off and run over to the Akaashi residence's front door. He rang the doorbell and played with his backpack straps. He wondered if Akaashi would answer the door. 

His prayers were answered when he saw his best friend answer the door. It took a while for the junior to acknowledge why Bokuto was here, and why so early. The older boy didn't let him finish his thoughts as he trampled him to the floor, 

"Akaashi!" 

The two mothers smiled at the sight as they watched the two boys reunite. Bokuto's mother stepped around them and followed Akaashi-san to the kitchen, where they enjoyed some wine. 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto said again, snuggling his face into Akaashi's neck. 

Keiji patted Bokuto's back, remembering their first time in this position. Instead of patting his back as he waited for him to pull away, Akaashi squeezed Bokuto back. He could hear the satisfied vibration from Bokuto, and he smiled even harder. Bokuto was in his house! He was home a week early, right before his birthday! 

They finally pulled away, and Bokuto gleamed at him, Akaashi gladly returning the favor. 

"What are you doing here, Bokuto-san?" he signed, his speech fast and broken. 

"I came to surprise you! Surprise!" 

"Thank you," Akaashi gave another smile. Today he was giving out free smiles; he hadn't seen his other half in almost a month. 

"I'm also staying the night!" 

Akaashi's eyes widen before he replies, "I've never had a sleepover before." 

Bokuto senses his discomfort and reassures, "Me neither, we can learn together!" 

Akaashi nodded and led Bokuto to his room to put away his belongings. They were attached by the hip; Akaashi unknowing took the older boy's hand and walked up the steps. Bokuto looked at their intertwined hands and swung them; he could get used to this contact. 

They hung out in Akaashi's room, watching volleyball matches on the TV. They talked about what they did while gone and decided it wasn't as fun when they were apart. 

"Did you get my letter?" Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi nodded and controlled the red in his face. 

"I'm home," he said softly. 

"Welcome home." 

They lay awkwardly on the bed, Bokuto playing with Akaashi's hair. He could fall asleep like this, the older boy replied. He felt an odd warmth in his chest being near Akaashi. He started to close his eyes before his mother came to fetch them for dinner. When she saw the sight, her face melted into a genuine smile. She snapped a quick picture to show Akaashi-san and opted to bring the boys their dinner later. 

A few hours passed, and it was dark out. Akaashi awoke first and found himself closer to Bokuto than when he fell asleep. He jolted awake and checked the time. It was almost eight. 

He went downstairs, hungry for dinner. Bokuto's mother had left, and his mother was on the couch, watching the news. He made his way over to the kitchen and found two plates under the microwave. He heated the both of them separately then returned to his bedroom. 

Bokuto was still sleeping, so Akaashi ate by himself. He studied the older boy while he slept; his hair had been released from its usual vertical state. He thought he looked better this way, but he didn't tell the sleeping boy. Bokuto woke up sometime later as Akaashi was rolling a futon his mother provided beside the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Bokuto asked out loud, disoriented. 

Akaashi, who didn't hear him, continued to roll the futon out. Bokuto reached for the food and finished it quickly. The scraping of the fork against the plate drew Akaashi's attention to Bokuto. 

"You're up, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto nodded, gulping food down, "Is that where I'll sleep?" 

"Yes, is that okay?" 

"Yeah, sure," he said, masking his disappointment. He had already gotten too used to laying next to the younger boy hours before. 

Together, they got ready for bed, brushing their teeth and putting on their PJs. Akaashi-san came to say goodnight before turning off the lights. When Bokuto thought the coast was clear, he climbed into Akaashi's bed. 

"Bokuto-san! What are you doing?" 

"It's too scary down there!" he lied. 

The younger boy was stuck in place. He didn't know what to do, but Bokuto took action instead. He nudged Keiji over, and he moved closer to the wall. Koutarou got under the covers and grinned. Akaashi turned to face him, confused. 

"Goodnight, Akaashi," he signed and waited for a response. 

"Goodnight, Bokuto-san." 

* * *

_first fight_

At 13 and 14, Bokuto and Akaashi had their first fight. 

It had been over a year since Bokuto's parents had filed for divorce, now they were officially splitting. It was getting draining for the teenager; his parents were making him choose between them. It was something he dreaded after his parents had formally discussed their split. Bokuto would love to stay with his mother; they were closer. He wouldn't dare say it aloud, but it also meant he'd be closer to Keiji. He wanted to give his father a chance, though. He believed they were finally repairing that patch. 

Akaashi had noticed Bokuto's inner turmoil and wanted to help him. Though he had no experience in parents breaking up, he wanted to be there for him. He always had. Every time he reassured Bokuto, he would thank him and put up a facade of being happy. It hurt Akaashi to see the boy struggling with his sadness and anger. 

Today, it was at its worse. Bokuto didn't show up at the park to hang out. They couldn't play at the neighborhood's club because Bokuto had finally entered high school; he was playing for Fukurodani High. Akaashi did miss tossing to Bokuto and understood him not showing up at the club. But, Koutarou never missed an opportunity to meet up under the tree. 

He's his nerves start to flare as more time passes with no sign of Bokuto. He hurries over to the Bokuto residence and walks in. Their door is usually open, and the mother is all but used to seeing the deaf boy barge in. The house is unusually quiet. 

Bokuto's mother is in the living room when she hears Akaashi find his way to her. She gives him a sympathetic look and points upstairs. Keiji nods and makes his way to the closed room. Bokuto never leaves his door open, even if he was butt-naked. He knocks on the door three times, remembering the pattern they had given each other to alert one's presence. Bokuto didn't signal back. 

Akaashi slowly opened the door, finding that there was weight against the opening. In his room, there was a spew of clothes scattered across the floor. Keiji's eyes scanned the room before landing on the slightly ajar closet. 

Akaashi was all too familiar with Bokuto's emo modes. When it was bad, he didn't leave the closet. He traversed his way through the array of clothes and stood in front of the closet. He knocked again at the closet and opened it. 

Bokuto sat in the corner, hugging his knees. He was shaking. 

Akaashi tapped at his shoulder, and he didn't budge. He sat next to the saddened boy and waited again before tapping on his skin. Bokuto moved slightly, letting a hand loose. Akaashi took it and held it like he usually did when Bokuto got into his moods. He rubbed his thumb over Koutarou's hands, and his shoulders grew less tense. 

Akaashi waited for Bokuto to open up. 

Koutarou pulled away his hand to sign, "I can't chose between them, Akaashi. They're my parents." 

"I know, Bokuto-san." 

"It's hard. I don't want to hurt either of them." 

"You have to make a choice, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto nodded and became distant. "Everyone keeps saying I need to make a choice, but what if I don't _want_ to make that choice _?"_

"Then you won't be able to move on." 

Akaashi knew he had to give it to Bokuto straight, or else there was no way he'd be able to move on. His tactics always worked. Bokuto would stand tall right after the pep-talk. But, this time, he didn't. 

Koutarou finally showed his face for the first time since Akaashi entered the house. His eyes were red, and he was wearing a pained expression on his face. 

"I know that! Everyone knows, but it's hard! You don't get it Akaashi," he screamed, not signing. Keiji couldn't understand him; he can't hear. He doesn't know if he should be scared, but his heart is pounding, and his ears are ringing. Akaashi puts his hands to his ears as Bokuto continues to scream, 

"You have no problems! You have a perfect family, an even better mom! You can't comfort me this time! Nobody can!" 

Bokuto gets up to leave the closet, and he can hear the vibrations and slam of the door. He's still clutching his ears, stunned. He tries to call for Koutarou, but his voice doesn't come out. He hasn't used it in years. 

Bokuto's mother runs up to check on Akaashi, who was frozen in the closet. She examined his ears. Akaashi's been having cases of tinnitus, something he hadn't had since birth. The ringing in the ears usually flares up with distress, and medications are needed to calm the sounds. 

"Keiji-kun, are you okay?" 

Akaashi nods, refraining from moving his hands away from his ears. The thoughtful lady had brought a glass of water and pain medications from previous sleepovers. The boy takes it and slowly removes his hands from his ears. 

"Where did Bokuto-san go?"

"Oh, Keiji-kun, you're too selfess. He went to Kuroo's house." 

"Kuroo?" he tested the name with his hands. He started to play with them; it was a new habit he came to pick up. He got insecure about his fingers, how they were longer than most volleyball players. Its only advantage was making him an above-average setter. 

"A friend Koutarou met on his high school team. He didn't tell you about him?" 

Akaashi shook his head no and was met with another wave of ringing in his ears. He clapped his hands to his ears, and Bokuto's mother ran her hands through his hair, hoping to ease the pain. 

Well, that was distinctive. Bokuto told Akaashi everything that went on in his life, even the fine details. They never kept secrets from each other, or at least not for long. He was confused, to say the least. The two of them were always on the spectrum with each other. 

As the mother watched Akaashi's face turn complex, she reassured, "I'm sure he was bound to tell you at some point, Keiji-kun. Bokuto has always told you everything, right?" 

Akaashi didn't answer. 

"Let's get you home, right?" 

The younger boy followed the woman by her heel. 

His mother thanked her friend for bringing his son home safe. Akaashi made his way to his room and went straight for his bed. It was the first time he and Bokuto had fought, and it made him feel awful. He felt terrible that he couldn't comfort Bokuto the way he usually did and felt envious of the fact that he went for someone else. He was angry at himself for not going after Bokuto and telling him to stay; he was scared. Nobody had ever raised their voice at Keiji before; it was a known rule out of respect. 

Before he went to sleep, Akaashi's mom asked if he was okay. He brushed her off and said he would open up later. He didn't plan to; he was devastated. Intrusive thoughts clouded his mind. He wondered if their friendship had ended there in that closet. Akaashi had known Bokuto for 6 years, almost the amount of time he'd been alive without knowing the boy. 

He couldn't bear to be apart from him. Did Bokuto understand that?

Bokuto finally made his way to his new friend, Kuroo's place, and banged on the door. 

"Dude, have you heard of politely knocking?" Kuroo retorted as he opened the door. 

"Piss off, let me in," Bokuto scowled. 

"What's got your panties all twisted?" Kuroo asks his friend while they settle on the couch.

"My parents are ticking me off with this divorce shit, I just want it to be over." 

"Dude, it would be over if you just chose who you wanted to fucking be with." 

"Oh, you too?" Bokuto groaned, "How many times do I have to say that I can't decide." 

"So I wasn't the first to get the ear full?" 

"I told off my best friend about it too," Bokuto looked down.

Kuroo leaned towards Bokuto, intrigued, "Wait, the deaf guy? What'd you do yell at him?" he laughs.

"Yeah, I did. I was pissed." 

"That's super disrespectful, you should definitely apologize." Kuroo states. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Why is everyone on his side!" 

"Suck up your pride and go apologize. Get the hell out of my house, you smell like shit," Kuroo acknowledged, pinching his nose. 

Bokuto was pushed out of the small home. He sighed, looking up at the night sky. He could hardly think up reasons as to why he should apologize. Maybe he could, but his pride was holding him back. He wanted Akaashi to apologize first; it felt like he was disregarding his problems and wanted it to be done and over with. It wasn't easy; Akaashi lived a sheltered life, Bokuto liked to think he lived in the real world. 

He arrived at his house pretty late, and his mother scolded him for running out of the house then gave him a hug. 

He went to sleep thinking if Akaashi was doing alright. 

Akaashi Keiji can't hear, and for the first time, he hates himself for it. 

The two boys don't speak for a week. During that week, Akaashi doesn't leave his room. Only getting up from his bed to retrieve the food his mother would place out the door. She left small, encouraging notes for him, which lightened his mood slightly. His fight with Bokuto and his tinnitus attack had drained him mentally as well as physically. 

He uses his deafness as an excuse to block himself from the outside world. 

Bokuto is the first to cave-in. Whenever the two had a disagreement, Akaashi was always the first to apologize, but their grudges never lasted a day. For it to be this long without seeing Keiji, he started to get anxious. 

Koutarou is standing outside the Akaashi residence, wondering if he should walk in. Was he welcome? Would Akaashi's mother chew him out? He rang the doorbell and was greeted by his second mother. She ruffled his hair and dragged him inside. 

"Kei might be sleeping. He had a bad tinnitus attack last week." 

"Tinnitus attack?" Last week? They fought last week. Did Akaashi get hurt because of him? 

"Go on, he's in his room." 

Bokuto bowed towards Akaashi-san and made his way to Keiji's room. He tentatively opened the door, where he found the boy curled under his pillows. Every now and then, a grunt would surface from the blankets. 

"Akaashi?" he asked, knowing the boy couldn't hear him. He stomped on the ground three times, marking his presence. 

Akaashi jerks up in bed, recognizing the pattern. The panging in his ears returns, more fiercely, and he covers his ears. Bokuto moves to sit on the bed, and the deaf boy moves over. 

"Kaashi, are you okay?" 

"Tinnitus attacks," Keiji signed slowly. Any harsh movements would result in another abundance of ringing. 

"What does that mean? Does it hurt?" Bokuto asks, reaching for the boy. Akaashi pulls away. 

"There's ringing in my ears. It hurts a lot," he replies, ignoring the look of hurt on Koutarou's face. 

"I came to apologize," Bokuto started. 

Akaashi looked down, his curls hiding his face. He knew he wouldn't be able to see what Bokuto had to say. Frankly, he didn't want a generic apology; they were both in the wrong. He just wanted them to communicate like they always had. 

"Bokuto-san," Keiji signed.

Koutarou nodded, giving the younger boy his full attention. 

"Bokuto-san, I'm deaf." 

Bokuto's eyebrows arched; he had already known that. He raised his hands to tell Akaashi that he knew of his hearing impairment. 

"Bokuto-san, I can't hear. I can't hear when you say my name, or when you laugh, or when you're hurting." 

Akaashi looks up, and he finds Bokuto intently watching. 

"I can't hear when the volleyball hits the ground after one of our plays. I can't talk to you on the phone like normal people do. I can't speak as normal people do. I'm not normal. I'm not right. I resent myself for it." 

His hands finally rested. His mouth trembled as tears formed in his eyes. Like before, he wipes at them but is met with even wetter tears. He lets them fall this time; he feels defeated. He doesn't feel like the star Bokuto claimed himself as. His list of reasons as to why he hated being deaf had toppled over and started anew. 

He was tired of the everlasting loud that was deafness. 

Bokuto hated himself for yelling at Akaashi and idolizing his disability. He was just as broken as everyone else; he wasn't perfect. Akaashi continued to weep quietly. Koutarou did what any normal person would do and wrapped his arms around his hurting friend. He patted his back as Keiji choked on his sobs. Finally, letting himself go, Akaashi reached to squeeze Bokuto back. He missed him. 

Bokuto grasps Akaashi's shoulders, making sure he sees what he has to say clearly. 

"Akaashi Keiji, I could never hate you for being deaf." 

Akaashi Keiji can't hear, but he wishes he could listen to this statement.

* * *

_first attraction_

At 14 and 15, Bokuto finds Akaashi beautiful for the first time.

They're finally attending high school together. Akaashi tried out for the volleyball and was immediately appointed on the first string. The duo was an undefeatable pair, leading their team to nationals. They came in 3rd place, but Bokuto wasn't satisfied. Next year, he promised the rest of the players. 

Akaashi had always admired Bokuto's need to move on and become stronger. It made him want to become stronger. 

The volleyball team celebrated their victory at a barbecue buffet, and it's where Akaashi realized there were people out there who were as genuine as Bokuto Koutarou. The whole team had picked up some sign language from the exuberant teenager and carried on conversations with the setter. 

Akaashi was shocked but eager to respond to them, even critiquing their form and helping them adjust. Bokuto beamed at his best friend. He looked happy to be here. 

Spring quickly approached, and their school grounds were coated with cherry blossom leaves. The usual quad, consisting of Akaashi, Bokuto, Komi, and Konoha was walking home. 

"What do you think our class should do for the school festival?" Komi asked Akaashi. The 2nd years' had not yet decided what their class theme should be. Keiji and his class had decided a week back, they would be participating in a baking sale. 

He shrugged before suggesting, "Maybe a haunted classroom." 

"Bokuto would absolutely shit his pants!" Konoha burst into laughter. Akaashi couldn't contain his smile; his senpais were admirably funny. 

"Keep laughing, guys," Bokuto replied, walking in front of them, his bag hanging from his head. 

"I was actually thinking we do a maid cafe," Komi suggested. 

Akaashi blanked, "Komi-senpai, you're into that kind of stuff?" The other two second-years erupted into another fit of laughter. Their kouhai, inexperienced in the art of sex appeal was confused. He had such a blunt personality that everything he said at the moment was comical. 

"What, no!" Komi spluttered, "It was just a suggestion." 

Akaashi nodded, dropping the subject. 

The pairs split ways. Akaashi and Bokuto made their way towards their favorite park before heading towards their neighborhood. 

"Would you like to sit down, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto smiled down, and they found their favorite tree. Keiji dug into his bag and brought out packets of onigiri. 

"Akaashi, why are you so obsessed with onigiri?" 

"I'm not. Some of this is for you," he replied, giving Kou a handful. 

Bokuto shook his head and chuckled, gratefully taking some of the onigiris. He was hungry; their new captain gave them rigorous workouts to prepare for next year. 

The tree their under has fully bloomed and is shedding its numerous leaves. Some fall on Akaashi's head, and he laughs at the younger boy as he sits unbothered, eating away at his favorite food. Bokuto makes his way over to Akaashi and picks at his hair, flicking away at the flowers. Keiji's eyes flutter close as he indulges in Koutarou's touch. It's moments like these where Akaashi really feels at peace. He's only ever been at peace with the boy. He can't help but think it's therapeutic; is it one-sided? 

When Bokuto finishes, he backs away, admiring his work. There are still some flowers that fall and miss his hair, but he thinks Akaashi looks beautiful this way. The way his hair flows in the breeze and the pink flowers accentuate the natural blush of his cheeks. He's noticed how Keiji has grown into a more handsome version of his younger self. 

"Wow," Bokuto sighs, sitting back down to admire. 

When Akaashi opens his eyes, his head tilts to the side and he motions, "What's wrong?" 

"You're beautiful," Bokuto says aloud. He's somehow thankful that he can hide away from his feelings by choosing not to sign, but he knows it leaves Akaashi feeling confused. This is new to him; he's never felt this way before around anyone. What if he scared him away?

Keiji taps at his hand, waiting for a response. 

Bokuto straightens and lies, "It's nothing." 

Akaashi raises his eyebrows before letting go. He leans back against the tree and continues to eat away at his collection. Bokuto, still red in the face, has trouble acting normal around his friend after the encounter. 

Once he reaches his house, he phones Kuroo immediately. 

"Kuroo, I think I like Akaashi," he's breathless. As soon as he was out of the younger teenager's sight, he ran as quick as he could home. 

"Dude, I know. You guys are best friends, right?"

"No, I mean, I like-like him." 

"Well, congratulations on figuring it out!" Kuroo snickers.

"Kuroo," Bokuto whines, "this isn't something to joke about. What if he thinks I'm weird? What if he calls our friendship off? I can't live without him!" 

"Dude. You've been friends since you were in diapers. I'm sure he likes you back." 

"Wait, really? You really think so." 

"With the way he looks at you, I know so." 

"Holy shit," Bokuto laughs, "so what do I do?" 

"According to shoujou romances, you keep quiet about it until something big happens."

"But what if I can't wait that long and my loud mouth says something about it?" Koutarou panics. 

"Then that's on you. Just keep it in your pants! Confess to him when you graduate or something. Give him your button!" Kuroo lists, recalling the mangas he's read in the past. 

"Kuroo, I'm starting to think your a hopeless romantic."

"You're helpful, hopeless romantic!" 

"Piss off," Bokuto swears before hanging up. 

He lands on his bed and looks at his ceiling. He found Akaashi attractive, that was for sure. He was super pretty and respectful. There was definitely more, though. Bokuto loved the way Akaashi's nose would scrunch up when solving a tough equation or how he gave a lop-sided smile when he laughed. 

Heck, he even loved the way Akaashi would try to read Bokuto's lips when he forgot to sign. 

He was head over heels. 

* * *

_first i love you_

At 16 and 17, Bokuto says, "I love you." to Akaashi for the first time. 

The younger boy had planned the whole day away. It was Bokuto Koutarou's 17th birthday and the start of a new season. He was determined to make it perfect, getting help from his second mother. 

Akaashi arrived at Bokuto's house extra early before the clock even struck 7. Koutarou answered the door, his hair suffering an overnight battle with his pillow. Akaashi warmed at the sight, ruffling Bokuto's hair, hoping it would rile him up. 

"We're going out," he gestured. 

Bokuto nodded and reached for Akaashi's hand, leading them to the older boy's room. Keiji lay on the mattress, waiting for Koutarou to get ready. 

Their first destination was their old neighborhood volleyball club where they used to play as kids. They tuckered themselves out, hitting numerous balls across the court. Thankfully, it prepared them for their next destination, Bokuto's favorite barbecue buffet. 

The older boy was eager to chow down on some meat. The last time they came here was last spring with the rest of the boys. Bokuto pointed to the new item on the menu, his eyes sparkling. It was a reckless challenge of eating 5 pounds of steak in less than 30 minutes. Akaashi shook his head, and Bokuto gave him his signature pout. 

He relented, "Whatever you want to do, it's your birthday after all." 

Akaashi didn't think he would finish all the steak, so he opted to eat the leftovers. Bokuto, in fact, didn't finish all the steak. He instantly felt sick at the 10-minute mark. 

"Eating all that meat wasn't a good idea, Bokuto-san," he grinned down at the boy who was leaning on his arm. The birthday boy claimed he couldn't walk properly and would need assistance. They hung around the city, stalling for time. As they continued to walk down the lit-up streets, Bokuto began to stand up straight, but he still held on to Akaashi's hand.

Akaashi blushed. They'd held hands many times before, but somehow this time felt different. It was like they were a couple, exploring what Tokyo had to offer. Bokuto swang their arms to lessen the tension. They walked in and out of shops, looking at things and sometimes buying them. 

They made conversation reminiscing about old times. 

"That makes it ten years we've known each other 'Kaashi! That's like a decade." 

"Komi and Konoha call us a married couple," Akaashi jokes, intrigued by how Bokuto would react to the statement. 

"Aren't they the old couple? They bicker all the time!" Bokuto laughs. He tries to hide his panic; he didn't know if Akaashi was eluding to some form of intimacy between them. 

"We bicker all the time, like when you used my toothbrush to pet a cat. I'm still mad at you," the younger boy pouted. 

"I saw this thing that says if you pet a cat with a wet toothbrush, it reminds them of their childhood days!" Bokuto defended.

"You could've used your toothbrush," Akaashi scowls.

"Kaashi! Are you seriously still mad?" he bent over to look at Keiji's face. He was hiding his smile, though it was getting harder to restrain when Bokuto looked funny, trying to scan his face. 

He relaxes when he sees Akaashi's teeth seep through. He's always taken a liking to the younger teenager's smile. He saw it the most; it made him feel like it was reserved just for him. Bokuto continued to swing their arms as Akaashi led them to their neighborhood. 

Their final destination was the local autumn festival. It was being held in the park where Bokuto and Akaashi first met. When Keiji heard of the news, he was ecstatic to take Koutarou. The opportunity seemed like it was made in heaven. They changed into their yukatas and traveled to their favorite place. It was lit up with lights and vendors; the smells of foods only available once a year made the teenager's mouths water. 

Bokuto led them through the festival, playing the many games they had to offer. He'd even won Keiji a small owl plushie. They have the time of their lives. Before the festival ends, they find themselves under their favorite tree, watching for fireworks. When the first start to emerge, Bokuto smiles up at the arrangement. 

As the purples and blues engulf Bokuto's face, Akaashi stares. 

The younger teenager thinks he's fell in deep. Akaashi couldn't find a moment that rivaled how pretty Bokuto looked watching the fireworks. 

As Koutarou continued to watch the show, he recalls his day with Akaashi. He's grateful that someone would plan all this for him; he would've never thought that someone other than his mother kept him in view to such a degree. His thoughts are interrupted when Keiji places his head on Bokuto's shoulders. 

Bokuto leans in.

"Happy birthday, Bokuto-san. Did you have fun?" 

"This was the best day of my life!" he signs back. 

He feels Akaashi move below him; he's chuckling. The sound is being blocked out by the fireworks, however. 

Akaashi indulges, "I thought meeting me was the best day of your life?" 

It was Bokuto's turn to laugh, "That too." 

They turn to watch the fireworks before Koutarou starts, "Thanks Akaashi." 

"Anytime, Bokuto-san." 

Akaashi wasn't ready for what was to come next. "Call me, Koutarou." 

His head moves to face the older boy who's hiding a blush by staring intently at the fireworks. He nods a good measure, releasing one of his secret smiles. Akaashi's eyes crinkle, and his nose scrunches up. Koutarou thinks it's the best smile he's been awarded. 

He looks down at him tenderly before he announces, 

"I love you, Akaashi Keiji." 

The deaf boy catches the movements of Bokuto's lips, trying to figure out what he said. He taps his hand when he gives up. 

"You're the best present I've ever gotten," was what he went for instead. 

Akaashi's eyes widen before he covers his ears, a confusing habit he's taken too. Bokuto never truly understands if he's blushing or he's getting a tinnitus attack. The situation calls for blushing, he concludes. He finds the habit so cute. 

They end up sleeping over at Bokuto's house. They set a reasonable distance beside themselves before nodding off to sleep. The position they find themselves in the next morning is not what they intended. Nevertheless, they make no notion to move. 

* * *

_first kiss_

At 17 and 18, Akaashi kisses Bokuto for the first time. 

It's the ace's last year in high school. He was able to take them to nationals, and they won, surpassing what Bokuto had promised the team 2 years back. Now, the setter and ace are really separating. 

Bokuto is finally graduating and leaving Akaashi behind for better things. The professional in the making had been scouted by a sports college in America, where he was to train for 4 years before joining a Division I team, the Black Jackals.

Akaashi thinks he would be used to Bokuto leaving him behind, they went through the same struggle in junior high along with the split of two parents. He had always been bounding behind Bokuto, ready to meet up with him just slightly after. However, this separation would be a split between ages and professions. The older boy had always been a smidge more interested in volleyball than the other half. When Bokuto vouched to make the vice-captain the next captain, Akaashi gladly took on the role. Later on, he explained that he wouldn't be pursuing volleyball after high school.

"You're amazing at volleyball, why would you quit?" Bokuto asked one day as they sat under their tree.

"You've always been a bit more interested in the sport than me, Bokuto-san," Akaashi gave the ace a faulty smile. 

"I like words, I like formulating them to tell a story." 

They had promised to stay in contact, but it seemed impossible to do so when the other half is hearing impaired. Even if the two had solutions like online chatting and video calls, Akaashi felt the satisfaction wouldn't be the same as having Bokuto right next to him. 

Akaashi wishes he could hear. Akaashi wishes he could tell Bokuto not to leave. Akaashi wishes he could tell Bokuto something he's wanted to say since 15. 

On the other hand, the soon to be graduate has not taken to the idea of parting ways well, either. When he was younger, he could barely survive without Akaashi by his side; 4 years seemed obstinate. Surely, he could decline the chance to travel, but that would hinder his road towards bigger opportunities. Akaashi wouldn't want him to give up on his dreams, just for him. 

He hated how stubborn both of them were.

With the time they had left together, they hadn't talked about the situation at all. 

He was determined too, they had to. Bokuto had something he wanted to tell Akaashi as well, something he's held back since 16.

On the day of Koutarou's graduation, he takes the new captain on a walk through campus. He explained he wanted to explore the place one last time. Akaashi had obliged to the suggestion. The crunch of the cherry blossom leaves under their feet filled the silence between them. 

"Ah, this is awkward," Bokuto claims to the sky. 

Akaashi watches his lips move and gets a gist of what he had to say. He taps Bokuto's shoulder,

"What's awkward?" 

"Eh!? You heard me?" Akaashi nods, "It's something Kuroo wanted me to do today. I'm trying to figure out how I should go about it." 

"Well, whatever it is, Bokuto-san, I'm sure you'll do fine." 

"I said you could call me Koutarou!" 

"We're in public, Bokuto-san," Akaashi smiled. 

Bokuto's face twists before he turns to face the younger boy. His eyebrows raise from the random outburst. The former ace fishes for something in his pocket and places it in Akaashi's hand. The setter looks down at his palm; a button unattached from Bokuto's blazer lays steady. 

Akaashi's mouth drops as he looks at Bokuto, who is scratching his neck. 

"That's yours now," he signs. 

"But, Bokuto-san. Isn't this supposed to go to a girl?" 

"It's supposed to go to someone you cherish, which is you. You're the one I cherish most." 

"Oh," is all Akaashi can say. 

Koutarou starts to redden at an alarming rate when Akaashi's face turns blank, 

"I know doing this between two boys is weird, but I can face the consequences when it comes to you." 

"Akaashi Keiji, to put it straight, I'm very much in love with you. I've been in love with you since the moment I found you in the park. I didn't realize till I was 16, but my feelings have been the same throughout our friendship." 

Keiji's eyes widen as he's given the heartfelt confession. He always thought he'd have to be the one to confess to the oblivious boy. He had noticed his feelings a while back but never acted upon them in fear of being rejected. To be outsmarted by him was laughable. He let Bokuto finish, 

"Please accept my feelings!" he bowed. 

Akaashi played with his fingers before moving towards his lifelong best friend. He taps his shoulder to get his attention, and Bokuto finally raises his head, his face as red as a tomato. 

"Take care of me," Akaashi signs. 

Bokuto vigorously nods, his smile already seeping through. 

To reach his lips, Keiji stands on the tips of his toes and presses his mouth to the smile Koutarou sported. Akaashi wraps his arms around the older boy's neck while he's stunned by the kiss. Bokuto finally places his hands on Akaashi's waist and leans into the embrace. 

It's tender and feels oh so right. Bokuto thinks he'd have to pay Kuroo a visit for the idea. When Akaashi pulls away, his eyes are twinkling, and his cheeks are flushed a pretty shade of pink. Koutarou takes a mental snapshot of the view and smiles down at him. 

"I love you too, Koutarou." 

"Wow," Bokuto mouths. 

Keiji's lips tremble before he releases his mega-watt smile, followed by a fit of laughter. It's a soft-spoken laugh, something you'd hear in fairytales. If Bokuto's mouth wasn't agape in shock, it sure was now. 

"Akaashi! You laughed! You really laughed!" 

The new pronounced boyfriends spend as much time with each other before Bokuto's flight to the States. They go on as many dates as allowed, and learn new things about each other, if possible. 

On their last night together, they stayed over at Akaashi's house. Bokuto brought his luggage along because his flight was early in the morning. They stayed up talking to each other, how much they would miss each other, about their lives as kids. 

"Do you think you'll be okay in America?" Akaashi asks from his position on Bokuto's chest.

He thoroughly thinks about his answer while he rubs his boyfriend's chest, "I've always been able to adjust." 

"That might be my favorite thing about you." 

Bokuto sighs as he shifts to watch Akaashi's expression; there's a faint smile on his face. "What is?" 

"Your ability to conquer the inevitable. A star." 

Bokuto squeezes Akaashi tight, "I'll miss you, Keiji." 

The drive to the airport is sad and solemn, both mothers attending to say goodbye to one of their sons. Akaashi and Bokuto sit in the backseat, trying to get as close to one another before they see the other off. Bokuto says his goodbyes to the older women and takes Akaashi with him to the bagging check. 

"That's everything," Bokuto says when his luggage is claimed. 

Akaashi nods, "I'll see you?" 

Koutarou chuckles, noticing the younger boy's sadness. He grabs his boyfriend's face and gives him a longing peck on the forehead. Akaashi leans in, wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist. 

Bokuto puts their heads together, smiling. 

"Wait for me, Keiji." 

Akaashi nods as tears form in his eyes. 

Bokuto backs away waving, and Akaashi raises his arm to wave back. He watches his best friend leave for the terminals. His mental countdown starts. 

* * *

_epilogue_

At 21 and 22, Bokuto and Akaashi meet again. 

Bokuto Koutarou debuts as an outside hitter for the Black Jackals, representing the #12 jersey. On TV, he's known as the "ever cheerful 'beam weapon,' Koutarou Bokuto." His hair is cropped shorter than his highschool days, and he grew into his teenage body. The athlete was back home for his first game in Tokyo, Japan. 

His return was made clear to his highschool friends, and they all decided to cheer him. Akaashi had picked up all his senpais and led them to the big stadium to spectate the game. The match was against the Jackal's rival, the Frogs. 

At match point, Bokuto ended the game with a crisp line shot to the defensive line, making the crowds erupted in rejoice. It was a long, arduous game, and Akaashi could see how the 4 years in America treated his best friend. 

He was allowed to see the star player after the press conference. While he waited by the locker room, he nervously fiddled with his fingers. The two hadn't seen each other in four years, so he was anxious for the reunion. He didn't know why he was so nervous. As soon as Bokuto exited the locker room and laid his eyes on his boyfriend, he tackled him to the ground like he usually did after a long time away. 

Akaashi Keiji didn't know how much he missed his boyfriend until he was in his arms. Bokuto planted a plethora of kisses on the new editor's face. Keiji received each and everyone, his smile growing bigger. 

Akaashi Keiji can't hear, but he didn't need to hear his partner to comprehend the excitement he radiated. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, 10k+ words! I hope you enjoy this adaptation of one of my favorite bokuaka dynamics. I hope I was able to correctly depict deaf and different forms of the impairment correctly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
